exosquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Expendable
"Expendable" is the 5th episode of the second season of Exosquad. Summary Rita Torres is put in the brig for attacking Jubail, who agrees to drop the charges as repayment of his debt to Marsh (who spared his life in "The Embassy"). Barca learns that the GRAF Shield is inoperative, and is discovered by Jubail as he tells Typhonus. In the struggle that ensues Barca kills Jubail, and tells the guards that arrive that Jubail was the spy. Typhonus orders an attack on Io, and Exofleet abandons the base. When Typhonus pursues them, a Pirate fleet from Chaos decloaks on the Neos' flank, and forces the Neo fleet to retreat. The Neo fleet returns to Mars, where Typhonus is executed for his incompetence. Synopsis :Click HERE of a detailed synopsis of " " Characters *J.T. Marsh *Rita Torres *Maggie Weston *Algernon *Winfield *Jonas Simbacca *Jubail *Barca *Sean Napier *Phaeton *Typhonus Quotes *Professor Algernon is complaining about his troubles in making the GRAF shield work because of a lack of proper equipment: ::Algernon: "And the whole system's like that, junk! I told the Admiral this might happen without the proper tests, but did he listen? No. But I'm only the scientific genius who built the GRAF shield, what do I know?" Weston: "Weren't we under attack at the time?" Algernon: "A technicality. The intrusions of the outside world have no place in science." *During the discussion that finalizes the ExoFleet/Pirate alliance: ::Simbacca: "We want Mars. It's the least you can give us in return for the support you need from us now." Winfield: "What about the Neo sapiens who live there?" Simbacca: "Exterminate them. Isn't that what one usually does to a defeated enemy?" Winfield: "We're not fighting to slaughter Neosapiens, we're fighting to end Phaeton's tyranny." Simbacca: "What will the Neosapiens do to you if they win? To the victor belongs the spoils." Napier: "The Pirates can share Mars with the Neosapiens. After the war there'll be plenty of room for both of you. I've fought the Neos face-to-face, whatever else you may think of them, they've got guts. Besides, there won't be many of them left." *When Jubail find Barca providing information to Typhonus he says: ::"I was looking for you, Barca, to warn you Simbacca has betrayed the secret of the dark planet to the ExoFleet. Don't you find that ironic, traitor?!" *The final conversation between Phaeton and Typhonus, after Phaeton has pointed out Typhonus' failures: ::Typhonus: "The Terrans are more clever than we thought, Phaeton. Next time I will..." Phaeton: "For you, fool, there will be no next time." Typhonus: "I'm your best general. You need me." Phaeton: "You're right, Typhonus, I do need you. But which you?" (reveals containers of Typhonus duplicates) Typhonus: "But Phaeton, I... AHH NOOOO!" (gets disintigrated) Phaeton: "Goodbye Typhonus, and hello..." (has one of the Typhonus duplicates activated) Significant events, revelations, and other notes *The details of the Exofleet/Pirate Clans alliance are finalized, including the promise that the Pirates will share Mars with the Neosapiens after the war. **Why did Simbacca ask for Mars? Venus has been terraformed. ***It is because Simbacca wants to keep the pirates away from the Homeworlders who left the convicts to die? ***Does Simbacca believe that Exofleet will not allow the pirates on Venus since it is more 'civilized'? ***Does Simbacca want to prove to the Homeworlders that the pirates can build a society on Mars without external aid? *The hatred between the Pirate Clans and Exofleet is centered on Rita Torres and Jubail. Torres opposes revealing the secrets of the E-frames while Jubail opposes revealing the secret of Chaos. *Simbacca reveals to Winfield that there is a tenth planet in the solar system (which the Pirates have named Chaos) which is composed of dark matter. The dark matter is used by the Pirates in their cloaking devices. *The Exofleet and Pirate fleets arrive at Chaos. **Will the pirate bases at Enceladus and Tethys be used as well? Since Phaeton knows about those bases it is unlikely. *Who controls Io? The Exofleet left very hastiliy, after having been there for over a year. They must have left quite a bit behind, including the (nonfunctional) GRAF Shield. Did Typhonus drop off a detachment of troops on his way back to Mars? Perhaps not since the Exofleet is never concerned with it. **Exofleet certainly destroyed any equipment before they left. In addition, Io has limited tactical and/or strategic value. **Typhonus certainly destroyed the base, but Io's only value was the Exofleet base. *Jubail is killed, and blamed as the spy. So the true spy (Barca) is still active, and no one in the alliance knows this. *Typhonus has been executed for bringing the Pirates into the war on the side of the ExoFleet and allowing Winfield and the ExoFleet to escape from Io. *Typhonus is replaced with a duplicate of himself. This is the first time we see that Phaeton has access to such technology, though we do not see duplicates of anyone but Typhonus at this time. *We learn a little about Torres' past, in this case the loss of her first e-frame squad. *Barca suggests to Typhonus that the assassination of Simbacca would probably end the alliance (see "Inner Dark"). **In "Inner Dark" Barca uses this plan since the Neosapien operations have failed and he is not subjected to orders from a Neosapien officer. **Typhonus likely rejected the assassination plan because he does not believe that the Clans are that divided. Furthermore, he probably has a low opinion of all terrans. The fact that Barca initially refused his authority certainly caused resentment. *If the attack on the Io base had succeeded, Barca would certainly have been killed in the attack. In "Fire Ship" we learn that Phaeton never intended to honor his promise and was using Barca as a pawn the entire time. *When Typhonus gets the idea to have the GRAF Shield sabotaged, we see Shiva, Livia, and Draconis at his table. It seems doubtful that these were actually them, since they would be occupied with other matters on the Homeworlds. Was Typhonus given these duplicates by Phaeton (though Phaeton later told Livia he never made a duplicate of her)? Are the animators being lazy again? Or is it at least partially true that Neosapiens look alike to terrans? *Phaeton's Martian palace is still standing, apparently it was not destroyed by the eruption of Olympus Mons in "Defying Olympus". **Phaeton may have multiple palaces that look alike. In real-life, royalty and the wealthy often had/have multiple mansions and palaces. 18 05